


Что-то упущенное

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic, Swearing, Uruguay National Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Постчм-ские зарисовки по поводу уругвайских "резинки и варежки" (с). Время, сумбур и долгая любовь."Давай найдём друг друга,давай согреем солнце нами..."





	1. *

**Author's Note:**

> Изначальная идея принадлежит дорогому компанеро, у которого и был выпрошен вдохновительный драббл, написанный ещё во время ЧМ-2018 =) В первом фрагменте ещё есть его следы, в следующих они почти исчезают.
> 
> Саундтрек: Emin feat. Макс Фадеев - Давай найдём друг друга  
> (да-да, и будьте теперь с этим=)))

_Давай найдём друг друга..._

Они возвращались в Монтевидео, побеждённые и почти сломленные, и как бы они не хорохорились, это было очевидно. Эдинсону в Монтевидео было на хрен не нужно, но он понимал, что они должны, всё ещё, поэтому молча сел в самолёт вместе со всеми. Ещё Эдинсон думал, что всего было недостаточно, то есть не про матч… чёртов матч, который… Он, конечно, старался равномерно распределить свои эмоции: сочувствие и поддержка – партнёрам, злость – себе любимому, но… Ему всё казалось, что Луиса он чем-то обделил, или Луис его обделил, то есть… Какого чёрта, если он не смог даже на поле выйти, даже на двадцать минут! Луис ему ничего не должен, ему сейчас вообще не до него, но почему так…

Эдинсон крестится, но на этот раз мысленно, убирает подлокотник (или он уже был убран), и уверенно укладывается щекой на твёрдое и совсем неудобное для лежания плечо отвернувшегося к иллюминатору Луиса.

В салоне авиалайнера сразу после взлёта непривычно тихо, несколько человек переговаривались вполголоса, большинство же давно сидело в наушниках, Хосе Мария всё ещё всхлипывал, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, Диего Лаксальт неловко гладил его по плечу, а плакал ли он сам – было не разглядеть за бликующими стёклами очков. Луис, отключив телефон, бездумно таращился на разноцветные облака и даже не сразу понял: то ли Эди было неудобно сидеть, то ли он собирался поспать (но тогда он как-то неправильно укладывался), то ли… Но плечо жёстко вжималось в его плечо, длинные пряди волос щекотали шею, падали за шиворот, и очень хотелось коснуться их, убрать от его лица, но Луис только легко коснулся губами макушки, а Эдинсон даже не пошевелился.

– Эй…

Короткий вздох и ещё более акцентированный тычок в шею, всё. Луис, наверное, целую минуту пребывал в некотором офигении, соображая, как и что теперь делать. Про себя-то он всё прекрасно знал, да, он в своих Барселонах разбаловался, привык к тому, что всё легко и просто, стоит только захотеть, но Эди – с Эди никогда ничего не было просто, даже когда он жил в Италии. А уж переезд в Париж и последующая затяжная депрессия сделали его закрытым донельзя, и пытаться вскрыть этот спецхран было бы опасно для жизни. И тем не менее…

Луис осторожно, медленно как только может, кладёт ладонь на его колено и тихонько сжимает. Ждать пришлось недолго: Эди накрывает его ладонь своей и тоже сжимает. Со стороны Эди это было откровеннее любого стриптиза, времени на раздумья больше не остаётся, и всё же… Луис колеблется.

 Сидевший впереди Диего Годин повернулся на их возню, устало усмехнулся и беззлобно кинул в них пледом. Ни малейшего намёка на осуждение, только не с его стороны, только не относительно этих двоих, у них, у их команды, больше ничего нет, так пусть хоть у этих что-то останется. Луис отлично понимал, что пледом тут не обойтись, поэтому двинул плечом, заставляя Эдинсона подняться, и подбородком указал на проход.

Эдинсон решил, что, наверное, он окончательно свихнулся, но, собственно, и что с того, на него никто не обращал внимания, уж сейчас парням точно не до того, кто и всколькером ходит в туалет, и он не собирался останавливаться, спиной чувствуя, что Луис уже потянулся вслед за ним. Размеры “помещения” его слегка отрезвили, блин, но они же не поместятся здесь вдвоём! Но дверь уже захлопнулась, и они всё-таки помещаются, и Эдинсон едва успел развернуться, как Луис крепко ухватил его за бёдра и… опустился на колени.

Эдинсон раскидывает руки по столешнице, ещё пытаясь ничего случайно не снести и не нажать, хотя холодная вода, наверное, не помешала бы, но… Луис лучше знает, что делать, Луис вообще лучше, он, правда, на такое не рассчитывал, вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, но пугаться и отступать уже поздно. Да и некуда – копчик болезненно упирается в выступ раковины, а перед ним – Луис на коленях, с намерениями настолько явным, что кем это надо быть, чтобы сейчас отказаться. Здесь нет ни пространства, ни времени, ни воздуха, ничего, кроме Луиса, и это – лучше всего.

Луис осторожно, но крепко обхватывает основание его члена: красивый, ровный, в обрамлении тёмных завитков волос, конечно, ничего нового тут не было: тысячу триста двадцать восемь раз, наверное, Луис всё это так или иначе видел, но… вот с этого ракурса – всё-таки ни разу. Он слышит, как прерывисто дышит Эди, он прячет довольную усмешку и прижимается ещё теснее.

– Не бойся, тебя кусать не буду…

Эди придушенно фыркает, но тут же расслабляется и даже чуть-чуть подаётся вперёд. А вот Луиса вдруг накрывает какая-то безумная, давнишняя и совершенно неуместная ревность по поводу всяких там Ибрагимовичей: очень сложно было закрыть глаза на столь явное и нежелательно присутствие такого поблизости, и вроде их сезонные встречи на сборах не давали ни малейшего повода подозревать Эди в чём-то таком, и уже Ибрагимович благополучно свалил на дальний остров, а оно всё не отпускало. В конечном итоге Луис едва не решился попросить Нея, чтобы тот расспросил этого своего Тьягу Силву на предмет, было ли что-то такое… К счастью, он вовремя одумался, не успев выставить себя большим идиотом, чем обычно, да и судя по новостям из Парижа, даже он не смог бы ни о чём попросить Нея. Нет, Эди, конечно, это нечто, это ж надо: даже чарам Нея не поддался! Да на хуй Ибрагимовича, всех на хуй, ведь сейчас Эди только его. Да он и сам всё видел: короткий нервный вдох, напряжённые бёдра, широко распахнутые глаза – не было, ничего и никогда…

Луис сначала просто целует повсюду, потом накрывает губами головку, берёт глубже, сжимает мошонку, помогает себе руками. Ощущения странные, захватывающие, просто убийственные: как будто снова Сальто, как будто всё вновьё, и они в два раза моложе, и всё на свете у них ещё впереди, и кажется, Эди ощущает это точно так же, и креститься не надо – это просто факт. Крепко сжимая ладонь, Луис успевает поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, какой же Эди роскошный, как проступили жилы на светлой открытой шее, как взмокли виски, как он стонет – тихо, сквозь зубы, и это лишь ещё больше заводит. Ох, Луис теперь лучше понимал Неймара, он любого бы понял… себя вот только ни хрена… Он всё ещё крепко держит, целует головку прямо так, мокрую, и второй рукой достаёт бумажные полотенца – они за  ногами Эдинсона, прямо очень удобно оказались. Эдинсон проводит рукой по его волосам, расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая, как они утекают сквозь его пальцы, а когда Луис наконец поднимается, он неосознанно зеркалит его, оставляя ладони уже на его бёдрах. 

– Лу…

Луис внимательно смотрит на его руки, поднимает взгляд, едва заметно хмурится – он не хочет, чтобы Эди чувствовал себя обязанным, нет, ни в коем случае, смысл был не в этом. Но Эди чувствует совсем другое, поэтому Луис решает уточнить.

– Что? Хочешь… мне помочь?

Эди снова прикусывает губу, и кивает, и чуть сдвигает ладони с его бёдер к паху, как будто тоже уже знает, что Луисито не откажет, не сможет ему отказать. Луис выдыхает и расстёгивает джинсы, наблюдает за реакцией Эди на свою реакцию, и было бы смешно, если бы Эди не был так смертельно серьёзен, но Луис уже решил, что лучше сам сдохнет, чем спугнёт Эди. Только Эди уже ни хрена не пугается, может, он чего и не знает, но что тут сложного, ну, как себе, только… нежнее, что ли. Он даже ладонь облизал, чтобы не совсем всухую, и Луиса больше повело от этой сосредоточенной заботы, чем от самого факта, что его член сейчас в руках Эди.

Полотенца по-прежнему за ногами Эди, и, чтобы достать их, Луис наклоняется, почти прижимаясь к его груди, в этот момент Эди целует его в макушку, снова, как тогда… Потом они долго плещут себе на руки и лица прохладную воду, и Луис обнимает Эди сзади, прижимается к его спине, потом притягивает к себе и целует в висок перед уходом. Эдинсон выходит следом практически сразу и ни о чём не думает. Почти все селестес либо спят, либо пытаются заснуть, и, кто и в каком количестве там бродит по салону, им глубоко безразлично. Луис пропускает Эди к иллюминатору, знает, что так ему будет лучше, Эди и не возражает, как не возражает, когда уже Луис устраивает свою голову у него на плече и почти сразу засыпает. Эди думает, что теперь и Монтевидео можно пережить, и у него такое чувство, что Луис тоже подумал про Монтевидео, ну, тогда ладно, всё и вправду можно будет пережить, и, может, у них ещё будет что-то хорошее.


	2. * *

На этот раз Луис стучит. Зачем-то. Ещё и орёт, ну, чтобы уж всем вокруг всё стало окончательно ясно, но Эдинсона почему-то это уже не волнует.

– Не вставай! И не одевайся, если что вдруг!

Эдинсон и не собирался, как лежал в одних трусах и едва прикрывшись простынёй, так и остался, только перевалился на бок и руку под голову подложил, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать, как Луис вваливается в номер, под мышкой термос, в одной руке калебаса, в другой – бумажный пакет с чем-то вкусным… Впрочем, всё здешнее, домашнее – вкусное… Он видит по пакету и улавливает по запаху – только что поджаренный чивито с помидорами и картофелем. Несмотря на всё парижское разнообразие, каждый раз, приезжая на родину, Эдинсон снова понимает, как же он скучает… Луис же в таком положении тем не менее умудряется защёлкнуть замок, освобождает руки, разувается и наконец аккуратно взбирается на кровать, пока с краю, ложится, подперев голову рукой. Эдинсон откидывается обратно на подушки – так ему тоже видно Луиса, и ему нравится, что Луис так спокоен и… почти доволен, вряд ли, конечно, из-за… ну, всего этого, скорее, он просто теперь такой: взрослый, более рассудительный и внимательный… Надо же, а он чуть всё не пропустил!

Луис не собирался напирать, меньше всего на свете сейчас он хотел пугать Эди, он даже не собирался внаглую таращиться на него: думал, сначала посмотрит на красивое светлое плечо и родинку у самой ключицы, потом на выбравшуюся из-под простыни лодыжку, потом ещё куда-нибудь. Можно не сегодня, не всё сразу, время ещё есть – у них так внезапно, вдруг оказалось время. И, натяни Эди сейчас одеяло до подбородка, он бы понял. Но Эди ничего такого не делал, и это было… волнующе непонятно. Да весь Эди вот в таком виде был невероятно волнующим, и Луис снова ощущал себя подростком в самые неприятные моменты своей подростковой жизни. Такой сдержанной и в то же время выразительной мужской красоты рядом с ним не было, наверное, со времён Дани Аггера в Ливерпуле, но Эди… Эди – нечто совершенно иное. С такими плечами и ногами ему бы разгуливать по парижским подиумам! А ходит Дани Алвес… И смех, и грех…

– А… Неймар?..

Луис неохотно отрывается от созерцания ступни Эди, одновременно хмурится и усмехается, качает головой, но вовсе не ждёт, что Эди прямо так сразу ему поверит: магическое воздействие Неймара – это непреложный факт.  

– Знаешь, он, как это ни странно прозвучит, но тоже однолюб…

Эди нужно немного времени, чтобы сложить паззл из трёх фрагментов.

– Так он, что же… он нарочно? Но нафига?!

– Хороший вопрос… – Луис легко погладил обнаженное колено Эди, который даже не пошевелился. – Многие хотели бы знать… я в том числе, потому что это было… очень болезненно… и я… ну, понимаешь, я бесполезен в таких ситуациях, я не умею… а Лео нужно было… короче, всё запутанно.

Эдинсон задумчиво разглядывает руки Луиса, кажется, они ему нравятся, он не будет креститься, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Он понимает Луиса гораздо лучше, чем тот объясняет, он почти готов вслух выпалить “А давай к нам, в Париж? Софи ведь нравится Париж, дети выучат французский язык…”, но каким-то чудом удерживается. Время ещё есть, и пока это время – для них. Он даже ещё чуть больше высовывает ногу из-под простыни навстречу Луису, навстречу его теплу, в конце концов, на этой стороне Земли сейчас зима...

– Ты хоть в курсе, что исторически мы не любим аргентинцев?

Луис фыркает, хрюкает, давится смехом – конечно, он в курсе, аргентинцы, кстати, тоже в курсе. Он поднимается на коленях, стягивает с себя футболку – просто чтобы немного приблизиться к Эди, который внимательно наблюдает и, кажется, раздумывает, но Луис его не торопит и также укладывается обратно. Он никогда не будет его торопить, он уже решил,  уж что-что, а ждать он умеет, особенно – когда есть чего ждать.

– Это, кстати, завтрак, – Луис кивает в сторону пакета и термоса. – Понятно, что ты у нас теперь больше по кофе и круассанам, но я предлагаю пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Эдинсон недоверчиво косится на термос и видит, что это не тот, в котором Луис носит воду для мате, Луис застенчиво улыбается, но совсем не стесняется толкнуться коленом в обнажённое колено Эди.

– Без сахара…

Эди разглядывает маорийские узоры на плече Луиса, ему нравится, он очень давно не разглядывал их вблизи. Он протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться, обвести линии, вычертить этот таинственный узор, а Луис… просто переворачивается на спину и раскидывает руки под его руками. Время ещё есть…


	3. ***

Губы Луиса обжигали шею, несильно, но ощутимо, Эдинсон дышал через раз или через два и одной рукой держался за стену, а другой – за карман чужих джинсов. Выше он руку поднять не мог, выше была обнажённая загорелая поясница, и вроде Эдинсон помнил, что каких-то полдня назад он хватал Луиса ещё и не за такое, а сейчас – опять не мог! Правда, как будто им по пятнадцать… Конечно, дальним краем мозга Эдинсон понимал, как это тяжко для Луиса, который точно к такому не привык, ведь он, наверное, легко получает всё, что захочет… Стоп, нет, почему он так думает о Луисе, если точно знает, что это не так? Думать вообще не хотелось, хотелось стечь по стене к его ногам и остаться там…

Волосы Эдинсона пахли лимоном и мятой, Луис вдыхал этот аромат и не мог надышаться, а контролировать захватнические инстинкты становилось всё сложнее. Почему, почему он не настоял на этом раньше, столько лет, почему даже не попробовал, а вдруг Эди было бы чуть легче проживать свои трудные жизненные этапы?.. Или сложнее. А сейчас… Боже, да они на поле чуть ли не с самого первого дня хватались друг за друга куда откровеннее!.. Одну руку Луис оставил на стене, под рукой Эди, а вторую, задержав дыхание, положил на проступающие рёбра Эди, прямо под бешено стучащим сердцем. Он почувствовал, как Эдинсон качнулся и не выдохнул, поэтому тут же отпрянул, правда, не резко, но нарочито-показательно выставив руки перед собой.

– Ох, прости-прости-прости! Понял: без рук!

Эдинсон промычал что-то невразумительное и ткнулся лбом в лоб Луиса.

– Ничего, это необязательно, это я поторопился, но…

– Верни… обратно…

Луис подумал, что ослышался, и постарался вывернуться, чтобы найти взгляд Эди – тяжёлый, ищущий и, как ему показалось, исполненный какой-то надежды. Только вот какой…

– Уверен? Ладно… Вот, смотри, я осторожно…

Короткий вдох и долгий поцелуй в висок.

– И вторую…


	4. ****

Луис несильно тычет пальцем Эдинсона под рёбра, тот дёргается, но не отодвигается, хотя их диван позволяет более чем.

– Давай. Скажи что-нибудь по-парижски!

Эдинсон фыркает и упрямо мотает головой.

– Ты же знаешь, я почти не говорю по-французски. Я немного читаю и смотрю телевикторины, после матча в микст-зоне повторяю заученные фразы, но…

– Да ладно! Ты шесть лет живёшь в Париже! Не кроши мне багет на уши! Говори что-нибудь, а то защекочу!

Эдинсон улыбается, спокойно и даже довольно.

– А я не боюсь щекотки, но… il me semble que j'ai raté quelque chose d'important.* Кажется, да…

Луис прекращает возиться, забирается с ногами на диван, задумчиво теребит свой сильно обросший подбородок.

– Em sembla… que he perdut alguna cosa important…*

Эди хмурится, пытаясь уловить, почему так почти понятно, почти… Луис только усмехается и протягивает руку к его колену.

– Ну, я, в общем, тоже не особо говорю по-каталански.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *приблизительно “Мне кажется, я упустил что-то важное”. (фр. и кат.)


	5. *****

_"Давай согреем сердце не словами..."_

 

Луис почти задремал, дожидаясь Эдинсона с прогулки, но почти не шелохнулся, когда тот с размаху плюхнулся рядом с ним. А вот от последовавшей за этим фразы он чуть не скатился с кровати.

– Слушай, а Хосе Мария… Он в каком номере, ты не знаешь?

Луис с трудом перевернулся на бок, но Эди спокойно и серьёзно пялился в потолок. Какого хера, что это, зачем это, причём тут вообще Чема?..

– Но… зачем…

– Надеюсь, не рядом, – продолжил Эдинсон всё так же задумчиво. – Не знаю, как тут со звукоизоляцией, не хочу его травмировать, ну, знаешь, если я вдруг буду стонать или даже кричать…

Луис разглядывал его профиль и медленно, но верно начинал заводиться. Он чувствовал это уже сто тысяч раз и догадывался, что на стотысячепервый не выдержит. Он точно знал, как будет: сначала по всему телу побегают огромные мурашки, потом в груди что-то вспыхивает, огонь моментально разбегается по всему организму, сердце уже где-то в горле, в лёгких заканчивается воздух, кончики всех пальцев покалывает, а весь поток огня концентрируется в паху, и сделать с этим ничего нельзя, кроме…

Он смотрел на Эди долго-долго, так долго, что за это время можно было перепробовать и переделать всё на свете. А они остались друзьями, просто друзьями, и по какой-то негласной договорённости всё это время они даже не пытались что-то поменять. Может, и сейчас не надо, может, того, что было и есть, им хватит, они как-нибудь дотянут до менее сложных времён, или… Или менее сложные у них уже были.

– Эди… Ты… не сможешь… это не очень…

– Луисито, но мы ведь уже пришли к этому, почему не…

Луис одним стремительным и по-кошачьи плавным движением перевернулся, втискивая своё колено между его коленями и рукой упираясь прямо в основание шеи, но Эдинсон даже не поморщился, всё также смотрел на него своими слишком тёмными глазами и ждал, когда до Луиса дойдёт окончательно. Как бы это ни было странно, но сопротивлялся сейчас именно Луис: он снова думал, что его колени, его руки, да всё его – ничто, по сравнению с каким-нибудь Ибрагимовичем… Вот же блядь… Рука на горле непроизвольно сжалась сильнее, Эдинсон же только чуть запрокинул голову, словно стараясь сделать Луису удобнее. Осознав, что он творит, Луис с тихим “ой, бля…”, разжал руку и рухнул обратно в подушки. Эдинсон тут же сполз с кровати, а Луис мысленно схватился за голову: Господи, да что же у них всё так запуталось-то?

– То есть ты даже не дашь мне попробовать?

Луис сел, с усилием провел ладонями по лицу и попытался успокоиться, но сердце ни хрена не слушалось и продолжало выдираться из груди туда, к тому, кому оно было дорого и необходимо.

– Да тебя стошнит и ты больше вообще никогда ничего не захочешь!

– Ничего, подержишь мои волосы, когда…

– Эдинсон, твою мать!!! – тот впервые едва заметно дёрнул плечами, но лишь потому что звук оказался слишком резким, а Луис тут же смягчился. – Эди, я правда не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то… что тебя не порадует.

– Да откуда ты всё знаешь-то?

Луис неопределённо мотнул головой, Эдинсон всмотрелся в эту почти пугающую глубину его глаз: значит, правда – пробовал что-то без него. Конечно, с чего бы Луису что-то не пробовать, он красивый, горячий, открытый всему новому, а вот у него с некоторых пор проблемы, которые Луис решать вовсе не обязан.

– Ладно. Хорошо, давай… по-другому, ну… Или… я всё-таки не вызываю… таких чувств?

Луис медленно оторвал ладони от лица и поднял голову: нет, он не поведётся. Нет, нет и снова нет. Взаимная дрочка, шутливые ласки, сбросить напряжение, поддержать друг друга – да, это как-то само собой, за давностью лет и отношений, но – не это! Эди просто не понимает… А Эдинсон как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил размышлять вслух.

– Значит, всё-таки Мартин. Ладно, я понял…

– Ни черта ты не понял, и я не понял… – Луис почувствовал, как у него внутри всё вспыхнуло с новой силой, в джинсах стало невыносимо тесно, почти больно, и кто-то из них двоих точно дебил... – Что ещё за Мартин, что ты тут вообще себе напридумывал?!

– Наш Мартин…

Пиздец. Просто пиздец. Луис даже не пытался отыскать другое определение происходящему. Хватит, господи, хватит, им же всё-таки не пятнадцать и на самом деле времени больше не осталось…

– Ладно, – Луис резко выдохнул, встал с кровати и кивнул Эдинсону. – Садись.

Сам он отошёл на пару шагов, повернулся лицом к Эди и начал неторопливо раздеваться. В том, что он наконец-то всё правильно делал, его убедил моментально прикипевший к его обнажённому торсу взгляд Эдинсона, который тут же подался вперёд, к нему, с явным желанием протянуть руки.

– Сиди смирно!

Эди послушался, откинулся назад и опёрся руками на кровать.

– Кажется, я и правда многовато пропустил…

Луис закинул руки на затылок, довольно поводил подбородком и остался стоять так: ну, смотри, мать твою, что ты “вызываешь”!

– Ладно, нагоняй и пойдём дальше.

Сказал, а у самого всё внутри снова перевернулось и тяжёлым камнем рухнуло куда-то на дно желудка. Эдинсон же прикусил губу и покивал. И попытался подышать, но быстро понял, что бесполезно, придётся смотреть не дыша. Что хорошо в этом плане с парнями: точно видно, когда стоит, и соврать, сымитировать что-то здесь невозможно. А ещё в комнате было почти светло, и самое время любоваться Луисом, и так было намного лучше, потому что тогда, в тесноте туалета на высоте в десять тысяч метров было как-то не очень толково, впрочем, как и ранее, как и ещё ранее… Он понимал, что Луис более опытный, он был в принципе не против, должен ведь быть кто-то знающий, но он хотел, что бы это был кто-то давнишний, а если ещё честнее: он не хотел, чтобы это был кое-кто конкретный. Пусть будет кто угодно, хоть Джеррард, хоть Годин, хоть сам Месси, даже любой бразилец, но только – не этот! Потому что тогда он не выдержит, что-нибудь сделает и ещё что-нибудь испортит, например, отношения… В этот момент Эдинсон понял, что думал слишком явно и громко, он понял, что Луис “услышал” его метания, ладно хоть имя он “услышать” не мог, но вполне мог догадаться.

– Эди, нет. На меня смотри.

Эдинсон снова покивал, хотя и до него уже дошло, что просто смотреть будет тяжко, а Луис всё так же не торопился. Он медленно опустил руки и подошёл ближе, так близко, что Эдинсон уже мог ощутить терпковато-сладкий аромат его горячей кожи, ему и прикасаться было не надо, чтобы понять, насколько она сейчас горячая, но как же ему хотелось… Да что он в самом деле, сколько можно! Он оттолкнулся от кровати, крепко обхватил Луиса обеими руками, уткнувшись прямо в солнечное сплетение. Луис тут же перестал дышать, это было слишком заметно, потому что секунды сейчас растянулись до размера чёрных дыр, и осторожно запустил пальцы в его волосы. Эдинсон тут же вспомнил, не так уж давно это было – всё точно так же, только по-другому, он медленно поднял голову, упираясь подбородком в абсолютно каменный пресс Луиса, чтобы увидеть его глаза, почти чёрные, и понять, что он тоже вспомнил.

 

Это был октябрь, они играли дома, на родном “Сентенарио” с неприятными и местами даже опасными боливийцами, расслабляться было нельзя: Бразилия, вдохновлённая своими переменами, нагоняла по таблице и чувствовала себя всё увереннее. Что с ним случилось в самой середине второго тайма, Эдинсон до сих пор не мог толком объяснить. На кого он так разозлился? На Диего? Но Луис правильно сказал, что именно Диего выиграл мяч у своей штрафной и протащил его к чужой, двигаясь параллельным с ним курсом, и был ближе к нему или удобнее, чем Эдинсон. На Кристиана? Но Кристиан двигался по левому флангу и ему удобнее было делать передачу вперёд. На самого себя из-за того, что в Париже ему снова приходится доказывать свою бомбардирскую состоятельность да ещё и в присутствии этого… этого… Конечно, Диего сделал пас на него, но Эдинсон уже не смог распорядиться им должным образом, и, конечно, его понесло, и он тут же высказал Луису всё, что подумал, хотя и не имел на это права. Луиса, конечно, тоже понесло, он ответил, посоветовав заткнуться и сосредоточиться на игре, тогда и результат будет лучше, пара боливийцев издевательски поаплодировала разыгравшемуся на их глаза представлению, но тут же осеклись, потому что Луис со взглядом, метавшим бешеные молнии, всё ещё был рядом. Дальше Эдинсон уже помнил не так хорошо: кажется, Луис забил свой второй где-то на семьдесят пятой минуте, кажется, помчался праздновать, кажется, за ним помчался Диего, а потом и остальные, а он… просто пошёл в другую сторону.

Под конец матча они лажанулись ещё раз, пропустив автогол от самого капитана, и в раздевалке Диего долго и акцентированно громко шутил на тему своих бомбардирских способностей.

– Да вы сегодня сговорились, что ли! – сокрушался Фернандо, чья статистика и так была далека от лучших результатов в их отборочной группе.

Сильва и Годин синхронно пожали плечами, не зная, расстраиваться вместе с ним или смеяться: в конце-то концов все шесть мячей в матчей забили уругвайцы… Но, глядя на насупившегося Муслеру, защитники из солидарности решили, что лучше не слишком радоваться, а ещё раз извиниться перед своим вратарём. Эдинсон сидел на скамье, практически не участвуя в общем праздновании, словно в каком-то тумане наблюдая, как ребята подходят друг к другу, обнимаются, смеются, а ему было так паршиво, что хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Луис ввалился в общую группу полураздетых игроков, словно солнечный луч сквозь раздёрнутые шторы, он обнимал капитана и вратарей, благодарно щёлкнул по носу Аррасу, взлохматил шевелюру Мартина… опять… Он почувствовал взгляд Эдинсона, не мог не почувствовать, посмотрел спокойно и внимательно, потому что всё уже прошло, вся ярость и злость остались там, на поле. Эдинсон едва успел одними губами неслышно прошептать “прости…”, как Луис уже убирал руки с чужих плеч и спин, чтобы побыстрее шагнуть к нему. Он не стал ничего говорить, не позволил ему даже встать, просто обхватил одной рукой за плечи, другой за затылок и с силой прижал к себе, и Эдинсон слышал, как в его солнечное сплетение отдавало эхом сердце, правда не понял, чьё именно. Он ткнулся лбом, потёрся щекой и ещё сильнее вцепился в мокрую футболку на спине Луиса, который… перестал дышать. Эдинсон запрокинул голову, упираясь подбородком в жёсткий пресс, и наткнулся на абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд Луиса, он такого никогда раньше не видел, по крайней мере, так близко… Луис осторожно обеими руками погладил его волосы и подался назад, а Эдинсон разжал руки. Луис даже сделал пару шагов спиной вперёд, но тут же налетел на кого-то из парней, быстро развернулся и скрылся за мельтешащими по раздевалке сокомандниками, а Эдинсон так и остался сидеть в прострации. И лишь через несколько минут мысль, бродившая в его голове уже несколько лет, окончательно сформулировалась и почти не поразила своей обыденностью: нельзя было отпускать и кто-то из них дебил.

 

Нельзя отпускать… Нет, больше нет. Эдинсон, не меняя своего положения, только крепче сжал руки на спине Луиса и почувствовал, как тот наконец-то медленно выдохнул, а тело в его руках пробило дрожью. Странно, но его самого в этот же момент обдало жаром, но… может, это и правильно. Они очень разные, но очень похожи, такие совпадения случаются один раз на миллион, нельзя это отпускать…


	6. ******

_Давай согреем солнце нами…_

Луис склонился к Эдинсону, опёрся ладонями на его колени, заставляя того не очень удобно запрокинуть голову, в несколько лёгких касаний губами его виска, щеки, подбородка добрался до губ накрыл их своим – осторожно, но то же время очень уверенно. А Эдинсон ответил так, будто делал это всю жизнь – страстно, с готовностью и лишь с небольшой опаской: только бы Луис не отступил… снова. Только не сейчас, потому что он больше не хочет ничего упускать, к счастью, Луис решил то же самое, и Эдинсон понял это, едва их губы соприкоснулись. Это было слишком фантастично, но им не нужны были пробы и репетиции, оно пришло само – сладкое и мучительное, тяжкое и радостное, как освобождение и самый желанный плен. Они никогда не делали этого раньше, так, дурачась – изредка задевали губами губы друг друга, или в пылу поздравлений – попадали поцелуями “не туда”, но ничего большего.

Эдинсон с трудом оторвался от губ Луиса, тяжело сглотнул и уставился на него восторженными глазами. Он не ожидал, что будет так, он в какой-то мере опасался, что слишком долгожданный поцелуй будет не “таким”… не таким, как мечталось и хотелось, но он был “таким” – почти идеальным. Луис же промедлил какую-то долю секунды, но кто кого уронил на кровать – уже было неважно,  и сколько времени прошло в этом неспешном перекатывании по ней – тоже больше не было важно. В какой-то момент Эди оказался сверху и начал целовать первым, и Луис, сначала запустив пальцы обеих рук в его шевелюру и полностью отдавшись поцелую, мгновение спустя вдруг ясно понял, что, если Эди будет что-то просить, он больше не сможет ему отказать, ни в чём. Он поспешно опрокинул его на спину, и не то чтобы это сильно помогло, Луис отлично знал себя, знал, что он быстро загорается, с трудом останавливается, вернее, не останавливается, пока не добьётся своего, это его стиль и образ жизни, но с Эди так нельзя – это он тоже отлично понимал. Если лёд треснет, будет очень больно, но если попытаться его потихоньку растопить… Эдинсон обхватил его крепче, чувствуя, как под его руками как будто плавится металл, Луис тихо-тихо застонал и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь: он же всё равно сделает ему больно, очень больно, и он не может честно сказать, что не хочет этого. Господи…

– Эди…

Он попытался ещё раз сказать: давай подождём. Да, ещё, да, сколько понадобится, до того самого момента, когда всё на свете время будет принадлежать только им, но Эдинсон тоже его отлично “слышал” и опередил.

– Я и так живу от встречи к встрече – с детьми, с родителям, с тобой... со всеми вами, я… я хочу ждать осмысленно!

И Луис сдался, полностью и безоговорочно, в конце концов, они же взрослые люди, они всё понимают и несут ответственность… Он сполз с него на пол, потянул его за ноги к краю кровати, его абсолютно не смущало то, что Эдинсон всё ещё полностью одет, ему так было даже проще, а вот самому Эдинсону было уже совсем плохо, и тем не менее он сумел не свалиться с кровати и обнять Луиса.

– Лу… – может, получилось более  жалобно, чем хотелось, но ему было всё равно.

– М? – Луис поднял голову, точнее, просто извернулся под его руками, посмотрел внимательно и серьёзно, и Эдинсону даже говорить ничего не нужно было. – А, я сейчас.

Сначала он только расстегнул ему ширинку, впрочем, их положение пока и не позволяло большего, и ладонь ненадолго оставил там, не сжимал, не давил, только слегка поглаживал, но и это было слишком. Сам он приподнялся и запустил сначала одну руку под худи и футболку Эдинсона, чувствуя, как сладко прогибается мощная и широкая спина под его прикосновениями, а потом и вторую. Эдинсону наконец-то стало нестерпимо жарко, вещи, одна за другой, полетели на пол, Луис только довольно осклабился, но даже не подумал разомкнуть объятия. А впрочем, Эдинсону даже раздеваться так показалось удобным, потому что Луис помогал: неторопливо обводил ладонями рельефы и внимательно рассматривал всё, пока Эдинсон сражался с одеждой. С джинсами и бельём пришлось повозиться, но оно того стоило: Эдинсону пришлось снова закинуть ноги на кровать, Луис же не тронулся с места, только опёрся локтями на край, чтобы было удобнее разглядывать открывающийся вид. Эдинсон наконец-то запинал остатки одежды в изголовье и потянул Луиса на кровать и на себя, потому что он так хотел, ему было нужно – всю тяжесть его мощного тела ощутить на себе, и Луис больше не собирался ему ни в чём отказывать, покрывая его шею, плечи, грудь жёсткими, почти яростными поцелуями. Но вдруг он завис, буквально: приподнялся на руках, разглядывая красоту, распростёртую под ним. Он же яснее ясного видел, что Эди – роскошный, он же любого может заполучить на раз, стоит только пальцем поманить, и кто бы отказался, и наверняка этот отвратный двухметровый швед или кто он там… Но тогда почему?.. Господи, да что ж такое-то!.. Эдинсон распахнул глаза, почувствовав его беспокойство, ласково провёл руками по его спине, обхватил лицо, молча спрашивая, что не так? Луис выдохнул и прикусил губу, это было очень необычно, настолько, что Эдинсон тут же провёл по ней кончиками пальцев, и Луис ткнулся сначала губами, а потом и всем лицом в его ладонь. 

– Ничего, – он мотнул головой и добавил почти шёпотом. – Long-legged beauty…*

– А… Что?

– Ничего.

Луис рухнул обратно, на него, впечатывая его одновременно в себя и в кровать. Больше не хотелось ничего говорить, да и не было нужно. Луис уже догадался, что, каким бы красивым и уверенным в себе сейчас ни казался Эди, ему всё ещё необходимо, чтобы кто-то говорил это ему, но не словами, а так – губами, руками, поцелуями и объятиями, а он никогда этого не делал, не считал нужным. Он ускорился, понимая, что на долгие ласки его сейчас не хватит, потому что у него давно и болезненно стояло, и когда Эди просовывал руку между их животами, он хотел вцепиться ему зубами в горло, но только крепче стискивал руки, хоть так, но оставляя следы на слишком светлой коже Эди. Эдинсон вдруг придержал его, прижимая его голову к своему плечу, и куда-то потянулся.  

– Подожди… сейчас…

Эдинсон дотянулся до своих скомканных в изголовье джинсов, чтобы достать что-то из кармана и потом спихнуть их на пол.

– Вот… Мне всё равно, но я знал, что ты заморочишься.

Луис тут же вспыхнул и снова захотел его придушить.

– Это теперь так называется?! Ты хоть немного представляешь… Ты вообще понимаешь…

– Тш-ш-ш, – Эди обнял его и погладил по затылку так, что больше нельзя было сопротивляться. – Смотри, “без отдушек, продолжительная влажность, идеальное скольжение…”

– Господи, заткнись, просто заткнись и дай это сюда! И чем тебя рот не устраивает-то?..

– Лу, это не то. К тому же ртом лучше целоваться.

И ведь не поспоришь, потому что правда лучше, и не его вина, что Луис сейчас просто не в состоянии это сделать. Последним, что Эди произнёс внятно, было “ Можешь кусаться…”, на что Луис только щекотно фыркнул ему в живот: да он и не собирался спрашивать, больше ничего не собирался говорить, он вообще не мастер постельных разговоров, но надеялся, что это и не понадобится.

 

А еще он не был таким уж специалистом по минетам. “Твою мать, Суарес, а что ты вообще умеешь делать нормально?!” Но он надеется, что его старания компенсируют его небольшое умение, а с тех пор, как он понял, что Эди ни за что не отступит, пока не получит своё… да, “своё”, ему только и остаётся что стараться. Чтобы быть достойным вот этого всего: руки эти рельефные, бёдра узкие, ноги такие длинные, боже, он ведь сдохнет, пока расцелует всё, но он сдохнет, и если не сделает этого, и первый вариант ему нравится больше. Он решается, снова сползает на пол и тянет Эди к краю кровати, обхватывает его бёдра, колючими щеками и подбородком притирается так сильно, что на светлой коже почти сразу же проступают красные следы, гладит колени, лодыжки,  одну за другой закидывает себе на спину – пусть лягается, пусть что угодно делает, только пусть остаётся здесь, с ним, на всё отпущенное им время. От переизбытка стараний он почти сразу давится и кашляет, потому что у Эди приличный размер и просто так, без подготовки с ним не справиться, зато он тут же хватает Луиса за плечи, не отталкивает, а именно что держит, крепко и больно. И Луис старается – работает языком и губами, помогает себе руками, вернее, себе – как раз нет, на это у него нет времени, зато его старания вознаграждаются сначала сдержанными, а потом всё более явными стонами, рука Эди жёстко проходится по его затылку, бёдра подаются навстречу, второй рукой он пытается выломать Луису плечевой сустав, но Луис только судорожно выдыхает и вжимается сильнее. “Ты ж мой роскошный… Охуенный какой, Господи, помоги…” Ему нужно, чтобы Эди привык к его ладони под своей мошонкой, ему нужно, чтобы он смирился с не самыми приятными ощущениями, чтобы он принял его пальцы, сначала один, потом два, слюна сохнет моментально, но он вовремя вспоминает про смазку и едва ли не отламывает крышечку, пытаясь открыть флакон. Гель прозрачный, чуть прохладный, и Луису даже не нужно его согревать – он греется и плавится сам в его руках, в отличие от Эди, у которого всё нераскрытое, неподатливое и всё же такое манящее, что все первобытные инстинкты Луиса, все желания, всё его естество стремилось туда, к нему, в него. Луис умудряется приподняться – ему необходимо увидеть, какой же Эди сейчас невероятный: пылающие лихорадочным румянцем щёки и шея, разметавшиеся по белоснежной подушке тёмные волосы, губы бледные и сухие, и до них сейчас не дотянуться, и это настоящее мучение. У Луиса темнеет в глазах, он встаёт и упирается коленом в кровать, одно бедро Эди он практически плашмя прижимает к постели, второе крепко обхватывает и прижимает к себе. Ему нужно сфокусироваться, чтобы видеть, как часто и тяжко дышит Эди, как слепо шарит руками, пытаясь ухватиться за что-то покрепче простыни, и он не дожидается, не предупреждает, просто толкается в крышесносную тесноту и губу себе насквозь прокусывает, чтобы суметь хоть немного притормозить. Эди громко ахает и ударяется ладонью о деревянное изголовье, и, несмотря на очевидную боль, находит искомую опору. Луис едва не воет от отчаяния, шумно хватает ртом остатки воздуха и, ничуть не стесняясь, срывается на умоляющий шёпот.

– Нет, Эди, на меня, пожалуйста, родной, ближе ко мне, иначе будет только хуже, пожалуйста...

И Эдинсон ещё может соображать, он слышит, и даже понимает, и чуть отталкивается от изголовья, подаваясь навстречу Луису, которому этого достаточно, чтобы двинуться дальше, преодолевая естественное сопротивление, и уже не останавливаться, и больше не бояться. С каждым движением Эди подпускает его всё ближе, с каждым  толчком внутрь он раскрывается всё больше – и у него больше нет ничего без него и не для него. Луис отпускает его бёдра и старается поменять угол вхождения не слишком резко, но у него ни черта не получается: он почти падает на него, обхватывает его шею одной рукой за, другой за плечо. Эди стискивает руки на его спине и сцепляет ноги на его пояснице, и Луису кажется, что Эди легко бы сломал ему хребет, и ему до странности приятно это осознание: как будто они на вершине скалы в единой связке и они там, лишь потому что доверились друг другу. И теперь он может целовать его лицо, губы, шею, сорванным шёпотом вливать в ухо весь тот несуразный бред, из которого в здравом уме он не повторит ни слова. А сейчас он не в здравом и вовсе не в уме, он в горячке, под ним Эди – распластывается в сладких конвульсиях, не закрывай глаза, родной, побудь со мной ещё немного, я только что нашёл тебя и не могу отпустить. Последнее, что он запоминает: как горячо заливает его руку, как обессилено почти скулит Эди, как его самого встряхивает до самого дна и выкручивает, словно бельё в стиралке. Ему плохо и невероятно хорошо, он, кажется, придавил Эди собой, но рука на затылке сжала его волосы, прежде чем тишина и пустота на время накрыли обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *из комментариев в Инстаграме Эди


	7. *******

Луис совершенно вымотался, но не столько физически, сколько морально и ментально: если сначала он пытался контролировать только себя, то после того, как Эди немного обвыкся, ему пришлось удерживать ещё и его. Он не слишком удивился тому, что в постели, как и на поле, Эди был совершенно неудержим и почти невменяем. Его искусанные плечи сейчас были прямо у Луиса перед глазами, но он не чувствовал ни вины, ни раскаяния, он сделал это не потому что Эди разрешил, а потому что невозможно было по-другому. Его шея, такая светлая, нежная, вся была в красных пятнах – из-за щетины Луиса, тоже самое – на сгибах  локтей и внутренней стороне каждого бедра… Поле боя, где каждый соперник хотел лишь сдаться другому… Бедро… бедро, блядь!.. “Почему у тебя не зафиксировано бедро?!" Луису кажется, что он орёт, что вот теперь его слышат не только соседи за стеной, но и по всему этажу, по всему отелю, а на самом деле он просто подавился воздухом и не издал ни звука. “Потому что уже без разницы и тогда у меня бы не было этого…" Потому что всё это – какие-то простые и очевидные вещи, которые, тем не менее, нельзя узнать, не расплатившись потом, кровью и слезами. Что самое сокровенное – не член и не задница, а осознанное решение, созревшее в глубине сердца: решение быть вместе – и не потому что так удобнее, а даже наоборот – вопреки всему. Что родина – это люди, к которым ты возвращаешься, поэтому она не только в Сальто, она – в Барселоне, в Мадриде, в Париже, и это – большое везение, просто огромное… И что подушка под его щекой сейчас мокрая от его же собственных слёз, и её нужно бы выкинуть, как ненужного свидетеля… Но свидетеля чего? Его слабости? Его привязанности? Но разве от Эди это нужно прятать? Нет, уже нет. _…и будут двое в плоть едину, так что они уже не двое, но одно. И что Бог сочетал, того человек да не разлучает._ Господи, да откуда он это помнит?.. Ах, да, от него, из-за него и ради него. И он будет помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь.


	8. ********

Луис впитывал окружавшую его сейчас тишину и думал, что другой такой больше не будет, все два раза сотворения нового мира у него уже были: сначала с Софи, теперь с Эди. Софи… Господи, как она будет смеяться и ещё, наверное, полгода прикалываться: “теперь навёрстывать будете, да?”, “вы, главное, не переусердствуйте, вам ещё играть”, “о, я придумала: вы вдвоём будете сидеть с малышом, вам будет полезно!” Ой… Надеясь, что Эди спит, Луис придвинулся ближе и осторожно уткнулся в его плечо, через несколько секунд Эди глубоко вздохнул, завозился и сообщил негромко, но вполне ясно:

– Я хочу ещё.

Луис поднял голову, вперился взглядом в безмятежный профиль Эдинсона, про себя проговаривая фразу, примерно звучащую, как “Кавани, да ты ж долбаный херов дебил, ты вконец и совсем…”, но вслух выдавая только заключительное.

– …ебанулся?

Луис сам испугался своего голоса, он звучал как после двухдневного запоя, впрочем, оно примерно так и было: с таким Эди никакого алкоголя не нужно. И при нём Луису уж совсем не хотелось материться, но тут он был не виноват. Эдинсон довольно неторопливо перевернулся на спину, мечтательно улыбаясь в потолок, да так, что Луис снова залюбовался – этими скульптурными скулами, этими бровями вразлёт, этой изящной линией губ… Ещё немного, и он, наверное, сможет стихотворение сварганить, вот будет номер… Лирический настрой сбил сам Эдинсон.

– Да ладно, этот первый раз – для меня, но не для тебя.

Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Луис тут же ощетинился – всего лишь по привычке, многолетняя защитная реакция.

– Хочешь сказать, что я с первого раза не попадаю?!

Но Эдинсон уже смеялся, прижимаясь к нему и укрываясь его рукой.

– Так я тоже не попадаю…

– Ты-то и с третьего не всегда попадаешь!

– Сам такой!

Теперь Эдинсон навалился на него полностью, Луис не возражал, гладил его плечи, ерошил волосы, наматывая длинные пряди на пальцы так, как всегда хотел и с ума сходил от злости и ревности, думая, что это делает кто-то другой. А Эди вдруг замер, одной рукой уперевшись ему в грудь, и осторожно, кончиками двух пальцев подержал его за нижнюю губу, прокушенную, с полоской тёмной запёкшейся крови, чтобы дать ему понять, что он всё знает и ничего в этот раз не упустил.

– Думаешь, я ничего не понял и не почувствовал? Думаешь, я законченный эгоист, так?

Луис прихватил губами его большой палец, успевая вышептать яростное “нет”, Эди только усмехнулся и толкнулся чуть глубже, касаясь языка. Он хотел бы сказать, что ему жаль, что эти чудесные губы он не хочет видеть искусанными, он хочет для них совсем другого, но чувствовал, что говорить сейчас нужно не это, Луис только подтвердил его догадку.

– Нет, – он выпустил палец, скользнувший по его подбородку и дальше, под него. – Но это не ты сейчас что-то требуешь?

– Я требую справедливости.

– Ладно, – Луис всё равно почти сразу догадался, что спорить с этой чумой – себе дороже, проще сделать так, как он хочет, да и что ему, жалко, что ли, и разве он сам не хочет – ещё и больше, перед кем здесь притворяться паинькой, и время, как ни странно, ещё есть. – Говори.

– Хочу утром, – Эдинсон продолжил трогать его губы кончиками пальцев, обводил, прихватывал, нажимал, но не давал Луису схватить их. – И посреди дня, и чтобы солнце, солнечные лучи на кровати, и чтобы долго, ну, чтобы ты удерживал так, как ты умеешь…

– Эди, – Луис ласково обхватил его лицо ладонями, понимая, что у него уже встаёт – даже от его слов, от того, какой он сейчас откровенный и сосредоточенный, от того, что это действительно важно. – Только впрок не получится. Это не значит, что мы не будем пытаться, просто предупреждаю.

Эдинсон покивал со всей присущей ему серьёзностью и коснулся его губ уже губами.

– Я понял. Не будем пытаться, просто – будем.

Луис заставил его приподнять подбородок, сам потрогал его шею – красные полосы, как будто Эди пришлось пробирался сквозь терновые заросли, и болезненно поморщился.

– Я должен побриться…

Эдинсон помотал головой и улёгся ему на грудь, натягивая на них обоих одеяло.

– Нет. Ничего ты мне не должен.

– Уверен? – Луис обнял его и постарался дышать ровнее. – Я вообще-то не возражаю, ну, то есть я всё равно буду считать, что – должен.

– Ха, я же говорил – гиперответственный, а ещё отнекивался… – Эдинсон немного помолчал, видимо, набираясь решимости, но всё же продолжил. – Я тогда думал, ты злишься на нас, на меня из-за… ну, из-за всего…

Луис только хмыкнул: конечно, проваленный чемпионат мира, совершенно неудачная Копа Америка, дважды, ещё один чемпионат мира, который закончился для них слишком быстро и не слишком хорошо, полный набор, полнее только у Лео Месси.

– Нет, я… Знаешь, я так долго думал об этом, это поверхностные, сиюминутные эмоции, и когда они уходят, остаются только глубокие и настоящие чувства. Я больше ни на кого не зол, даже на себя.

– А я злился на тебя тогда, четыре года назад… Я не поддержал тебя, как должен был, я… я упустил тебя, снова.

– У тебя были сложные времена, у многих из нас…

– К чёрту сложные времена! – пробормотал Эди куда-то ему в подмышку, было понятно, что ему этот разговор давался нелегко, и не будь они в постели, вряд ли бы он на это вообще отважился. – А когда они другие?

– Так ты, значит, сейчас не от всей души? – Луис честно попытался изобразить задумчивость в голосе. – Просто хотел мне что-то компенсировать? А я уже решил, что я любовь всей твоей жизни…

– Я не знаю ничего по любовь и про “всю жизнь”! – а вот голос Эдинсона откровенно дрогнул, сам он сполз с Луиса, потянул одеяло за собой, на край кровати, поворачиваясь спиной, и Луис не успел его удержать. – У меня с этим как-то не очень! Ты думаешь, легко признавать, что только рядом с кем-то ты – намного лучше, полноценнее, чем сам по себе?!

Луис несколько секунд пялился на спину, в которую хотелось только уткнуться и остаться так навсегда, положил ладонь, но, поскольку на неё не отреагировали, обхватил Эди за плечи и с силой повернул к себе. Эдинсон отказывался смотреть на него, но Луису и не было нужно, он и так всё знал.

– Нет, не думаю. Я знаю, что очень нелегко, – поскольку Эдинсон по-прежнему смотрел недоверчиво, он продолжил. – Мне кажется, нам больше не надо ничего доказывать. Мы можем принять эти условия игры и ещё раз попытаться выиграть.

– Но… Лео Месси…

Луис тут же помрачнел, всего на пару мгновений, но этого достаточно, чтобы Эдинсон успел понять: не надо было.

– Не надо, Эди. Это… работа, и это тяжко, и мне не всегда всё удаётся…

– Но ведь никому и в голову не придёт сказать, что ты – “в тени” Лео!

– Да. А почему? Потому что я так не считаю. Потому что я знаю, что я – на своём месте. И ты – на своём.

Эдинсон не стал больше ничего говорить, снова уткнулся ему в подмышку, снова укрыл их одеялом: каким бы горячим ни был Луис, зимой одеяло будет не лишним, и теперь всё было на своих местах. Луис закинул одну руку за голову, другой обнял Эди и подумал, что, наверное, Эди был нужен этот разговор. Некоторые слова должны быть сказаны вслух, чтобы не оставлять места для домыслов. Ему сейчас казалось, что он не может, его просто не хватает, но он должен постараться – любить Эди ещё сильнее: за то, что он снова пытается, рискует – собой, своим сердце и чувствами, и всё же отважно шагает вперёд. Может, они оба и не подарки друг другу, но точно заслуженные награды, они на своих местах.


	9. *********

Эдинсон правда думал, что Луис злился. Из-за неудачного, очередного откровенно неудачного чемпионата, где уже не он подвёл команду, а скорее все они подвели друг друга. Он был готов к тому, что Луис его просто растерзает, может, из-за своего темперамента, может, в отместку за многое, что было и чего не было между ними, и ему было всё равно, подсознательно он даже хотел, чтобы было именно так. Но Луис… Луис сделал всё не так, он утопил его в нежности и ласковой страсти, Эдинсон не уловил ни малейшего следа ярости или злости, уж он бы почувствовал и сумел бы зацепиться, но – нет. Конечно, то, что он так упорно гнал от себя всё это время, было чувством вины… _“Но имею против тебя то, что ты оставил первую любовь твою”._ Но Луис своими объятиями и поцелуями почти убедил его в обратном. “Я не оставил, не оставил! Я вернулся, я сумел!..” Может быть, поздно, но ведь лучше поздно, чем потом всю оставшуюся жизнь о чём-то сожалеть! Он думал, что ему будет плохо, точнее стыдно за то, что он так отчаянно в него вцепился, воспользовавшись таким явным поводом, а ему было хорошо и спокойно сейчас, когда Луис тихо сопел в его плечо, и Эдинсону одновременно и не хотелось шевелиться, и хотелось повернуться, и обнять, и поцеловать, и продолжить…

Ему нравилось понимать, что секс между ними ничего не изменил, как иногда бывает, когда слишком долго размышляешь или ждёшь, а потом оказывается, что прошлое ушло безвозвратно, а будущего нет. Ему хотелось верить, что они просто расставили всё по местам, наконец-то. Факт, точнее, даже три факта, принять которые оказалось гораздо проще, чем казалось: он хотел Луиса, с Луисом лучше, чем без него, Луис согласен. Осознавать это было и страшно, и сладко, и когда-нибудь он обязательно расскажет Луису, как же он боялся, хотя уже подозревал, что Луис и сам догадывался. Этот странный дар ощущения друг друга спиной и на расстоянии – чудо, которое они сумели сохранить, он полностью оценил только сейчас и ещё даже не успел поблагодарить Господа за это. А сейчас он всего лишь готов на всё, чтобы ещё немного, ещё хоть самую малость продлить это своё невозможно больное и возбуждающее состояние, в которое он впадал рядом с Лу. И немного времени у них ещё есть.


	10. **********

_И, может быть, тогда поймём всё сами…_

После вылета Бразилии чемпионат мира они уже не смотрели, они знали, кому именно они проиграли и, хотя это их не утешало, уже вовсю пытались думать о будущем, шансы ещё были. Два дня бесконечной болтовни обо всём на свете привели к тому, что в оставшийся день они решили почти не вылезать из постели, что, впрочем, не мешало им продолжать болтать обо всём на свете. Они делали перерывы, когда вспоминали, что “ртом лучше целоваться“ и делать кое-что ещё. Когда Луис вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и сплёвывает попавший в рот волосок, Эдинсон морщится и что-то вспоминает. Что-то очень несвоевременное…

– А у твоего Неймара лобок гладкий, как у журнальных фотомоделей…

– У  “моего”?!

От возмущения Луис пропускает мимо ушей всё, кроме имени. Эдинсон фыркает, откатывается на край кровати и обиженно отворачивается.

– А то ты не знаешь!

Луис растерянно таращится, не зная, куда применить собственные руки, и сначала он хотел схватить Эдинсона за плечо, чтобы тот прекратил изображать вселенскую обиду, но вовремя одёргивает руку.

– Не знаю. Это ты у нас отправился в раздевалку французов. Понимаю, что ты окончательно к ним прикипел…

– Ой, если бы это был испанцы или… аргентинцы, ты бы тоже пошёл!

– Ну, да…

– Или бразильцы!

– Думаю, к бразильцам мы бы все пошли…

Эдинсон откидывается на спину и заливисто хохочет, Луис сдерживается ещё пару секунд, не дольше, и падает рядом: от этого никуда не деться, бразукас прочно вошли в их жизни и навсегда там останутся. Не было больше ни идиотской ревности, ни непонятной злости, если уж вести счёт, то, кажется, рядом с Эдинсона их теперь было поболее, чем рядом с Луисом, и плюс ещё один, который с ними… между ними… Внезапно Эдинсон вспоминает то, что давно хотел рассказать Луису, зная, как тот небезразличен к Неймару. Луис не спрашивал тогда, и никогда не начнёт расспрашивать сам, так и будет ждать, когда кто-нибудь соизволит что-нибудь пояснить. Но Эдинсон знал, что он волновался, возможно, за обоих, поэтому так сейчас торопится рассказать об всём, что едва не заезжает Луису локтем по носу, когда поворачивается к нему. К счастью, Луис оказывается готов: удачно ловит его руки и всего его, обнимает, одним взглядом спрашивает, что такое, и Эдинсон на мгновение прикусывает губу, но потом выдыхает и начинает рассказывать.

 

Конечно, он знал его как футболиста – они не раз пересекались на поле, конечно, он был наслышан, но оно дело – бесконечные россказни, и совсем другое – когда это явление у тебя прямо под боком. К бразильцам и бразильскому Эдинсон тоже был давно привычен, но к Неймару как к отдельному явлению нужно было и привыкать отдельно.

– Так это ты. Парень нашего Толстого…

За столько лет в большом футболе Эдинсон научился не выдавать свои эмоции слишком явно, поэтому и теперь смог удержаться от выражения высшей степени презрения, не говоря уж о том, каким чудом ему удалось скрыть неимоверный испуг: с чего вдруг эта… этот… выдвигает такие предположения?! Он оставил в покое шнурки своих бутс и запрокинул голову, потому что бразилец стоял прямо над ним и довольно бесцеремонно разглядывал.

– Знаешь, я долго думал, почему он такой… – Неймар весьма успешно делал вид, что в упор не замечает испепеляющего взгляда Кавани. – Такой открытый и в то же время очень сдержанный. Первое время я просто балдел от этого, впрочем, я и сейчас чувствую то же самое, ты не думай… Но тогда я обожал доводить его до крайности, и ты знаешь, он всё равно ни разу не пересёк черту. Сначала я думал, что с ним что-то не так, а сейчас, кажется, понимаю…

Эдинсон как раз не понял, чего там себе напонимал Неймар, но ясно ощутил какое-то беспокойство. И не зря. Если в матче с “Сент-Этьеном” всё ещё можно было списать на несыгранность и недопонимание, то случившееся в том проклятом матче с “Лионом” было очевиднее некуда. Конечно, можно было отдать этот чёртов мяч ему, конечно, нельзя было скандалить прямо на поле, но ведь цепляться за мячи – это его прямая обязанность, да и какого хрена этот мелкий возомнил о себе?! Слава богу, “Лион” был далеко не в лучшей форме и позволил им незаслуженно выиграть, но, едва спустившись под трибуны, Эдинсон понял, что он просто готов размазать по стене его, Дани Алвеса да хоть всю бразильскую “мафию” – настолько он был зол. Неймар, едва завидев его, рванул навстречу, хотя Маркиньос и Лукас попытались его удержать, Эдинсона попытался придержать Анхель, но это было бесполезно.

– Какого… чёрта ты там устроил?!

– Тебя не учили делиться?

– Да кто ты такой, чтобы я…

– “Тень Ибрагимовича”, если я правильно помню?

Эдинсон ринулся к Неймару, сметая вещи и людей на своём пути, Неймар легко вывернулся из-под руки Маркиньоса и уже перепрыгнул чей-то валявшийся на полу рюкзак. Но Тьягу Силва загородил Эдинсона собой, выставил руки вперёд и практически толкнул Неймара в грудь, и Эдинсон очень удивился, что Тьягу сделал именно так, а не наоборот, но потом вспомнил, что никакую солидарность их капитан не ставил выше справедливости, именно поэтому он – их бессменный капитан уже столько сезонов подряд. И ему понравился вид ошалевшего Неймара, и он на мгновение ощутил такое странное и обычно чуждое ему злорадство и, к сожалению, нашёл, как уколоть его в самое сердце. Он не хотел, правда, не хотел причинять такую боль, но он был взбешён и обижен, и слова сами сорвались с его губ, и их нельзя было вернуть обратно.

– Не воображай себя Месси! Ты даже близко не стоишь!

Словно на замедленных кадрах, Эдинсон наблюдал, как его стрела достигает цели: мгновенно изменившееся и окаменевшее лицо, застывший взгляд и дрогнувшие полураскрытые губы… Неймар почти отшатнулся, как от удара, и кто бы мог подумать, что всего одно имя заставит так реагировать одного из самых наглых и дерзких игроков в мире. Эдинсону стало стыдно почти сразу же, он почти сразу же был готов извиниться, но “бразильская кодла” прямо у него перед носом и собственная обида, всё ещё ощутимо давившая на сердце, не позволили ему сделать это. И Тьягу уже повернулся к нему, провёл тёплой ладонью по щеке, подтолкнул к креслу, давая понять, что всё, раунд, финиш. И позже, в ресторане, куда их всех потащил долго извинявшийся Дани Алвес, за чашкой довольно крепкого кофе Тьягу повторил, что он на его стороне, и это снова убеждало Эдинсона в собственной правоте.

– Я поговорю с ним, Эди. Ты пойми, он сейчас немного не в своей тарелке, он нервничает и защищается, ну, как умеет. А умеет он, если честно, не очень…

Эдинсон ничего такого не предполагал, но через два дня Неймар дождался, когда раздевалка Камп де Лог опустеет, подошёл и сел рядом, но не слишком близко, соблюдая “приличную” дистанцию.

– Если я извинюсь, мы начнём всё с начала?

Эдинсон в очередной раз удержался от прямого выражения эмоций и только голову слегка склонил в знак согласия, точнее даже, это было что-то типа “ну, попытайся”. И Неймар попытался: обхватил его обеими руками, крепко впечатывая свои ладони в его спину, узкие и сильные, и кто-то другой наверняка бы оценил их цепкость, но… Эдинсону нравились другие руки, теперь он знал это совершенно точно. И было что-то странное в каждом его объятии, Эдинсон потом ощущал это постоянно: что-то такое, чем этот необычный парень так отчаянно хотел поделиться, но очень боялся, и эта неразрешённость порой разрывала его изнутри. Эдинсон уже начал догадываться, что никто, никто здесь не в силах будет утешить и успокоить Нея, никто просто не сможет долго удерживать его, потому что этот дикий кошак и не пойдёт ни в чьи руки, кроме тех, которым сможет довериться… снова.

Эдинсон знал, что в “Барселоне” его столкновение с Луисом закончилось тем, что Луис пообещал отдать ему все мячи на свете, хотя этот… ничем не заслужил такого. Но он – не Луис, и близко нет, ни его терпением, ни его пониманием он никогда не отличался, и он не собирается помогать этому… становиться лучшим бомбардиром или что он там ещё себе хочет. Нужно будет очень постараться, чтобы у них хоть что-то вышло в этом сезоне и, может, в следующем. Эдинсон даже стал понимать опасения Тьягу насчет Неймара, и они оправдались, когда в совершенно заурядном матче против “Марселя” тот получил необязательную и нелепую травму. Это был конец их лигочемпионским амбициям, очередное разочарование, которое не могли бы скрасить даже все внутренние кубки, и очередной период депрессии для всех – для “парижан”, для бразильцев, для всего футбольного мира, наверное, потому что “магия Неймара” существует, это неоспоримый факт. Просто она действует не на всех.

 

Луис молчит очень долго, за это время Эдинсон успевает сто раз пожалеть о том, что вообще заговорил об этом, но Луис наконец прижимает его к себе и целует в макушку.

– Значит, он тебе сразу не понравился?

Эдинсон молча трётся щекой о его плечо, Луис снова целует его волосы, вдыхая их запах, одновременно улыбаясь и удивляясь.

– А ты ему очень понравился.

Эдинсон так резко отодвигается, что чуть не впечатывается теменем в подбородок Луиса, но Луис снова оказывается готов, снова успешно пресекая пытку Эди убиться о его кости, ну, или, наоборот, выбить зубы ему, на что у него тоже вполне есть право.

– Да, всё так, – Луис опять притягивает его к себе, укладывая обратно на свое плечо. – Ему очень нравятся сильные и независимые люди, он хочет быть таким же.

– Как ты?

– Как ты.


	11. ***********

Хрен с ними, со всеми этими бразильцами, они неизбежны, но, как показывает пример самого Эди, их присутствие вполне себе переживаемо, и уж за него он больше не волнуется. К тому же… Эди ведь неплохо стреляет, да, здесь впору волноваться за самих бразильцев… А зачем он сейчас разгуливает по номеру в одних трусах и худи на голое тело, Луис вообще не понял, хотя сам выглядел не лучше – в одних полурасстёгнутых джинсах спешно глотающий воду прямо из бутылки. Взгляд Эдинсона прошёлся аккурат от его межключичной ямки прямо вниз, к расстёгнутым болтам, меткий он, да… Под этим взглядом, под неслышное, лишь по губам угаданное “стой так” Луис тут же поперхнулся водой, и не успел толком вытереться, потому что пришлось ухватиться за стену и параллельно пытаться поставить бутылку на подоконник, и, наверное, он её уронил, то есть она сама упала мимо подоконника. Но Эди уже слишком близко, Эди опускается перед ним на колени, и Луис отчаянно вжимается лопатками в холодную стену, но не чувствует её холода, потому что ему уже слишком жарко – от рук Эди, обнимающих его ноги, от его близости, от его взгляда и от этой его нахальной уверенности в том, что всё так и должно быть. Низ живота горит не только от расчётливых поцелуев, а они расчётливые, по-другому не скажешь, лёгкие и дразнящие вокруг пупка, ниже становятся более мокрыми и затяжными, а на костях они становятся просто кусачими, научил на свою голову... то есть не голову, блядь!.. И пока Луис расползается по стене, очень уверенные ладони стягивают джинсы с его бедёр, лапают всё подряд, и в конечном итоге его член оказывается в жёстком кулаке Эди, и головка – у него во рту. Луис дёргается, Эдинсон отстраняется, вопросительно приподнимает брови и, кажется, усмехается. Но либо ты зря смеёшься, самоуверенный красавчик, либо ты всё-таки умеешь чуть больше, чем показывал ранее, либо... Первым же прикосновением языка его просто размазывает по этой чёртовой стене, а когда губы Эди захватывают чуть больше, Луис бьётся затылком и срывается на стон пока сквозь зубы. Одной рукой он изо всех сил цепляется за оконный откос, а вот вторую отдирает от стены, потому что очень хочется, уже невозможно как охота запустить пальцы в эти роскошные кудри, намотать на ладонь, потому что да как же теперь не… И придержать, направить – только в щёку, в нёбо, только не в горло, потому что будет очень плохо, то есть Эди будет плохо, а ему-то будет очень даже хорошо, очень, слишком…

 

Луис никогда не врёт, и даже если бы хотел – он не умеет, и Эдинсон каждую его реакцию чувствует как свою. Может, он не профи, ну, пока что, но он для него расстарается так, что потом будет больно просто целоваться, потому что знает, что Луис оценит. Луис не просил и никогда не попросит доказывать, что он никогда и никому, но Эдинсон сам решил всё прояснить: он только с ним и для него, и не было ничего и никого до него. По крайней мере, он об этом не вспомнит, а Луис не подумает и не заикнётся, он не даст ему такой возможности. Он лучше даст ему кончить, прямо сейчас, крепко держа всё обеими руками и прижимаясь губами, ощущая сильные пальцы на своём затылке, вслушиваясь в хриплый низкий стон, улавливая каждую судорогу, вбирая в себя всю эту бешеную энергию. Он облизывает всё, что только можно, знает, что Луис уже очухался и смотрит, пальцы на затылке уже нежно ерошат его волосы, он запрокидывает голову – у Луиса абсолютно нереальный, космический, нераспознаваемый взгляд, но Эдинсону нравится. Он гладит и целует его бёдра, и Луис наконец слабо улыбается, снова сжимает пальцы на его затылке, чтобы потянуть наверх. И пока Эди поднимается, Луис успевает выпутаться из джинсов, а потом помогает Эди избавиться от остававшейся на нём одежды, и ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью оказывается не слишком большая оттоманка, на которой они ни в жизни бы не уместились вдвоём.

Но зато умещается Эди, зато его ноги отлично ложатся на плечи Луиса, и можно целовать, и вроде прошло не слишком много времени, но у Луиса встаёт чуть ли не быстрее, чем у Эди, который всё так же нахально усмехается, но это пока. Потом он будет стонать до хрипоты, отчаянно цепляться за всё, что попадётся под руки, и снова пытаться притиснуться ещё ближе, хотя ближе будет просто невозможно, а Луис снова будет умирать от этой непозволительной роскоши и совершенно безбашенного и не очень-то заслуженного счастья.

Потом Луис будет долго сидеть на полу, обнимая его ноги уткнувшись лбом в лодыжку, проводя губами по остывающей коже и опять пытаясь сообразить, как же он протянул всё это время – вот без этого. Эди слабо ворочается над ним, опускает к нему руку, находит макушку, ерошит волосы.

– Иди сюда…

– Нет…

Он и так был здесь, ближе просто невозможно, его так переполняли эмоции, что он попеременно то улыбался, то вытирал слёзы, словом, то ещё зрелище, наверное, и как тут не порадоваться, что Эди не видит. Ещё он знает, что Эди сейчас начнёт замерзать, а значит, надо встать и хотя бы укрыть его, но когда он возвращается с одеялом в руках, он замирает и долго-долго, целую вечность стоит над задремавшим Эди, зная, что нельзя пялиться на спящего и в то же время не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища. Как странно, но он точно видел это раньше, именно такой точёный полупрофиль, светлая кожа и тёмные кудри, что-то красивое, что-то из искусства, потому что Софи никогда не позволяла ему пропустить “культурную программу”, где бы они ни находились, хотя в его голове и мало что задерживалось, но вот это... Венеция, нет, Флоренция, да, то есть нет, картина была в Лондоне, он вспомнил её: на доске странной формы старинный флорентийский художник изобразил спящего бога войны, без оружия и доспехов, беззащитного перед Любовью.

Луис укрывает Эди, с трудом удерживается, чтобы не навалиться на него, снова, опять, ещё минуту раздумывает, а после тащит себе подушку и одеяло с кровати и укладывается прямо на полу, потому что уйти так далеко – на три метра от спящего Эди, он просто не в состоянии.

Эдинсон открывает глаза уже в абсолютной уверенности, что ему чего-то не хватает, он сначала свешивается с оттоманки, а затем сползает на пол вместе со своим одеялом – к Луису, в его руки, в его тепло.

Луис даже глаза не открывает, просто обнимает, укладывает его голову к себе на грудь, может, он и не Любовь, но он сможет поберечь сон своего бога войны, навоеваться они всегда успеют.


	12. ************

Он же просто смотрел, отстранённо и безучастно, как будто его вообще не касалось: как Луис задыхался без футбола после жестокого решения ФИФА, как он метался в поисках себя и новой опоры, как собирал себя заново на новом месте, в новом клубе, переполненном мировыми звёздами и амбициями. Он почему-то решил, что без него и его мелких на этом фоне душевных терзаний Луису будет лучше, но он совершенно не подумал спросить мнения Луиса. Это он, он сам выключил Луиса из своей жизни, а Луис снова понял и не обиделся. Потому что Эдинсон уже был в его сердце, и Луис забрал его туда, тоже не спрашивая. Но Эдинсон отлично понимал, что мог бы, он бы мог сделать больше. Вот почему – Неймар и почему невозможно было ревновать, потому что только сумасшедший бразилец, сумевший разморозить самого Месси, мог ненадолго заполнить ту огромную дыру, которую Эдинсон проделал в сердце Луиса одним своим присутствием.   

Они любили друг друга так давно, что это стало само собой разумеющейся вещью, но при этом никто из них не удосужился хоть как-то сообщить это другому. Господи, два великовозрастных идиота!..

– Я думал, ты был влюблён в Качу*… – непонимающий взгляд Эдинсона заставляет Луиса пояснить. – Да на вас смотреть было невозможно, вечно после матча шастали по полю полуголые и обнимались со всеми подряд!

– Ничего подобного! Это же ты смотрел на него восторженным взглядом и не отходил ни на шаг! Ты был в него влюблён!

– Ох, ладно, мы все были в него влюблены! Без него… ничего бы не было – без него.

– Наверное…

Они не соревновались, никогда, даже в далёкой юности. Их всё время пытались столкнуть лбами, журналисты задавали каверзные вопросы, болельщики проводили опросы и голосования, но всё это не имело никакого отношения к ним настоящим.  Конечно, совсем исключить соревновательный момент было невозможно, но их сборная, благодаря усилиям Маэстро, держалась на взаимопонимании и взаимоподдержке, и даже представители самого эгоистичного амплуа в футболе могли поступиться личными амбициями во имя общего блага.

И они выдержат, вместе они всё выдержат – очередной удар по мечтам и амбициям, очередное разочарование, они переживут все упущенные победы. Но самое главное: у них ещё есть силы, надежды и вера друг в друга, они ещё заставят Монтевидео и всю их страну гордиться ими.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эль Кача (Эль Качавача/Ведьма) – прозвище Диего Форлана


	13. *************

_Это ведь так нужно нам…_

Эди не собирался ему помогать, он абсолютно буквально воспринял фразу “не вылезать из постели”, в то время как Луис пытался навести хотя бы минимальный порядок в округе, например, собрать разбросанные по всем углам полотенца, салфетки и одежду. Не то чтобы ему прямо всё мешало, но скоро уезжать, а шокировать служащих даже этого не самого шикарного отеля как-то не хотелось.

– Лу-и-си-то…

– Нет, не сейчас!

– Лу-у…

– Ты у меня часом не сексоголик?

– Только луисоголик!

Луис мысленно бьёт себя ладонью по лбу, оглядывается, пытаясь не раскидать обратно то, что уже собрал, находит и поднимает с пола искомое.

– Вот, закончилось, видишь?

Он демонстративно переворачивает флакон из-под лубриканта вверх дном, трясёт и куда-то отшвыривает, вместо того, чтобы спокойно положить в мусорку. Эди не реагирует на бросок, смотрит только на Луиса.

– Но…

– Иди… прими холодный душ!

Луис отворачивается, чтобы подобрать очередную вещь, Эдинсон некоторое время сидит на кровати, обхватив колени руками, как будто дуясь, но это не так.

– Не хочу холодный.

Он поворачивает голову, прижимая подбородок к плечу, Луис, конечно, оглядывается и роняет все собранные вещи себе под ноги. Господи, почему он всё время ведётся на его провокации? Почему так охотно поддаётся, почему даже не пытается сопротивляться совершенно дикому, какому-то первобытному влечению – к нему? Ответ формулируется чуть позднее, когда Эди обессилено сползает из его объятий по мокрой стене на пол душевой и остаётся сидеть так, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша. И держится за его щиколотку. Луис с трудом дотягивается до крана, чтобы выключить воду, опускается рядом и убирает мокрые спутанные пряди от его лица, открывая ещё более резко обозначившиеся скулы. Да потому что он больше не хочет ничего упускать, потому что ему нужно, чтобы его крепкие пальцы и острые скулы отпечатывались на его коже, чтобы вкус его губ оставался на его губах, чтобы в его сердце больше не оставалось того пустого пространства, которое он так долго таскал в себе и не мог ничем заполнить.

Он решает, что надорвётся, но вытащит Эди из ванной, потому что здесь жёстко, и мокро, и вообще опасно, но, к счастью, Эди с ним согласен и даже в состоянии подняться на ноги и добраться до кровати.

Он сумел заснуть, запутавшись в его ногах, как и мечтал: бедро Эди было под его рукой, а колено – практически у него под губами. Он был без понятия, как это получилось, и не собирался ничего выяснять, только обнял крепче и заснул обратно.

Он заставил эту спину, ладную, широкую, прогнуться под его ладонями так, как он даже мечтать не смел, но как не вовремя он вспомнил, что Эди нельзя – на коленях, даже если тот думает, что можно.

Он и с первого раза догадался, что Эди хотел не “пожёстче”, он хотел его – настоящего, целиком и полностью, он абсолютно точно уловил, что не в нём, а в себе снова, почему-то, опять сомневался Луис, и Эди всё сделал для того, чтобы развеять эти его идиотские сомнения.

Он больше ни разу не укусил его, даже в шутку, потому что ему больше не нужно было удостовериваться в реальности происходящего. То есть иногда всё ещё было нужно, но в этом случае ему было достаточно протянуть руку и прикоснуться.

Он поддавался и был рад, что наконец-то хоть кому-то может уступить. Кому-то равному, просто потому что так хочется.


	14. **************

Луис ещё раз окинул взглядом дверь ванной комнаты и решительно направился в столовую зону. В ванной шумела вода, слышно было отлично, потому что дверь эта была приоткрыта, но Луис не пытался сейчас туда ввалиться, хотя вообще-то ему хотелось. Он считал, что даже очень близкому человеку нужно оставлять немного свободного времени и пространства. “Твою ж мать…”, – Луис открыл, закрыл и снова открыл дверцу маленького холодильника. Немного винограда, остатки печёного батата, бутылка воды и примерно полстакана апельсинового сока – маловато для двух здоровых и почти обессилевших мужиков. Сгущёнка закончилась ещё в первый день – ну, нервы, холод, депрессивный настрой… Конечно, ещё есть мате, он-то продержится, но это как-то неправильно… Отель в три звезды с натяжкой не предполагал круглосуточного обслуживания номеров, надо было останавливаться, где всегда, но они поскромничали!.. В попытках не разорваться между желанием оставить записку и добежать хотя бы до автомата с закусками в холле и абсолютным нежеланием расставаться сейчас с Эди хоть на минуту Луис завис посреди комнаты и очнулся, только когда услышал стук в дверь. Ему даже не нужно было подходить ближе, он точно знал, что за дверью стоял капитан его сборной и его души, он его чувствовал на расстоянии, они все так чувствовали друг друга, все оставшиеся, они учились этому почти десять лет... Луис никогда не скрывал ни от самого Година, ни от общественности, как он ненавидит играть против него и как он обожает играть вместе с ним. Потому что Диего – это неприступная стена, неберущаяся крепость, окружённая рвом с крокодилами, настоящий вождь, Фараон*, которому можно только поклоняться. Но он не собирался сейчас пускать внутрь никого, даже Диего, которому так многим был обязан, и он почему-то был уверен, что Диего поймёт, уже понял. Луис поправил полотенце на бёдрах и открыл дверь, заслоняя собой проём и виновато опуская голову, Диего только сдержанно хмыкнул и несильно ткнул кулаком в его обнажённое плечо. Он и не собирался пересекать границу, инстинкт самосохранения у него был развит ничуть не хуже, чем у самого Луиса.

– Всё в порядке?

Луис поднял голову и покивал, в глазах Диего не было ни насмешки, ни осуждения, ну, может, чуток иронии, но вообще спасибо, что не ржал в открытую, хотя мог бы.

– Выглядишь довольным. Ты таким даже после Португалии не был.

“Потому что Эди лучше, чем двадцать Португалий, и сорок Боливий, и чего угодно лучше…”

– Мы улетаем вечером, я, Крис, Мартин и Фернандо, ты как?

“Да я никак и ничто, я намерен остаться здесь и подохнуть…”

Луис отвернулся, прижав подбородок к плечу, но всё же собрался с духом и ответил.

– Я… мы… утром. Я не могу сейчас, просто не могу…

Диего кивнул, снова без тени улыбки на лице и протянул большой бумажный пакет, ручки которого, казалось, вот-вот оборвутся.

– Мне кажется, вам это понадобится.

Луис посмотрел на пакет, посмотрел на Диего, потом опять на пакет, понимая, что он будет благодарен капитану ещё больше, чем обычно, по гроб жизни, видимо будет благодарен, потому что Эди ещё и не разделит с ним это бремя благодарности. Он взялся за пакет, но Диего вдруг потянул его на себя и  пристально посмотрел на Луиса.

– Только я презервативы не захватил.

Луис от неожиданности чуть не выпустил пакет, и тогда бы он грохнулся на пол, и теперь засомневался, еда ли в пакете, ну, а что точно не только еда, уже понял. Видимо, охренев от излишней заботы капитана, он молчал уже довольно долго, так, что тот наклонил голову, снова отыскивая его взгляд и пытаясь придать голосу хоть сколько-нибудь суровости.

– Луис Альберто Суарес Диас! Немедленно скажи, что тебе, ему – вам – не нужны презервативы! В любом случае я за ними не побегу!

Если бы это был не Диего, кто угодно, просто совсем кто угодно, Луис тут же, ни секунды не раздумывая, впечатал бы его мордой в стену, но не потому что обиделся бы, а типа дело чести и всё такое. Может, он не умел красиво формулировать, но всегда знал, что надо делать. Обычно знал. А сейчас он только прикусил всё ещё саднившую губу и едва ли мотнул головой. Но и Диего отлично знал Луиса, ему было достаточно этого молчания, поэтому он просто толкнул пакет ему в руку и отпустил.

– Ладно, передавай привет Эди, похоже, не успеем увидеться.

Но Луис уже вполне очухался и не был бы собой, если бы спустил своему многолетнему компаньону по сборной этот его не очень тонкий подкол, стоивший Луису пары миллионов нервных клеток.

– Значит, сегодня улетаете… А Чему ты с собой заберёшь, а то он как-то всё ещё не в порядке? Или вы только в Мадриде уже увидитесь?

Он не прогадал, теперь Диего вспыхнул буквально до кончиков ушей и едва удержался, чтобы не рвануть на себя дверь вместе с чёртовым Суаресом.

– Какой ещё, нахрен, Чема?! С чего ты вообще…

– Да наш Чема, Хосе Мария Хименес то есть, хороший такой, эмоциональный только лишка…

– Да всё с ним нормально! – правда, прозвучало это не слишком убедительно, хотя даже в этой дурацкой ситуации Диего выглядел величественным и… почти правым. – В порядке он! И не проецируй на меня свои… недотрахи!

Но Луис уже откровенно покатывался со смеху, при этом ему нужно было одной рукой держать тяжёлый пакет, второй придерживать полотенце и по-прежнему подпирать дверь плечом, на котором уже отпечаталась глубокая линия. Диего фыркнул, расслабился и легко провёл большим пальцем по этой линии, заставляя Луиса поднять на него в момент посерьёзневший взгляд.

– Будьте осторожны, ладно? То есть… Берегите себя, друг друга.

Луис молча кивнул. У него руки были по-прежнему заняты, но он был почти готов всё бросить – как ему хотелось, как он обязан был сейчас обнять кэпа. К счастью, Диего на то и был капитаном, что всегда всё знать: он обхватил Луиса за голову обеими руками, поцеловал в макушку, кивнул и ушёл. Луис подхватывает пакет обеими руками, пинком захлопывает дверь, в ванной комнате перестаёт шуметь вода, и он торопится распаковать еду, очень торопится…

– Кто там, Лу?

Руки дрожат, как будто он снова на адреналине, а нужно всего-то достать и открыть пакеты и коробки…

– Доставка еды…

Он же не врёт, он почти не врёт, то есть частично, то есть…

– Ты сумел заказать еду? Ты умница! – я просто подыхаю от голода…

Да неужели, ну, хоть что-то нормальное… Только оденься, сволочь ты распрекрасная, не вздумай выйти голым, обратно в ванную затолкаю… Вслух он, конечно, произносит совсем другое.

– Тогда иди сюда и помоги мне!

Слава богу, он в халате, только Луису почему-то от этого не легче, и ещё сложнее становится, когда Эди встаёт близко-близко и когда их руки стакиваются над свёртками с едой. Эдинсон пристально смотрит на прозрачную пластиковую коробку с эмпанадос, и Луис понимает: она упакована… как-то по-домашнему.  

– Повезло нам… с командой.

Луис только молча кивает и открывает коробку. “Да, очень, просто невозможно как”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фараон – прозвище Диего Година


	15. ***************

Луис замирает с открытым термосом в руках и поворачивается на звук: в спальне жужжит фен. У Луиса никогда такого не было: в его спальне в жизни никогда не жужжал фен. Софи, даже когда у них не было многокомнатных апартаментов, всегда берегла его сон, и жужжала где-нибудь в отдалении, а сейчас она предпочитала сушить и укладывать волосы либо в ванной, либо в их с Дельфи девичьем царстве, куда мальчики благоразумно предпочитали не соваться: там была гардеробная, большие зеркала, шкафчики и полочки с бесконечными рядами бутылочек и коробочек… Луис быстро закрыл термос и, подхватив калебасу, помчался в спальню: он просто обязан был увидеть это, мало ли, вдруг больше никогда не представится такого шанса…

Эдинсон сражается с проводом, потому что розетка оказалась в каком-то идиотском месте, но он очень хочет привести в порядок свои волосы, которыми так гордится. Ему почему-то кажется это важным, поэтому готов всячески извернуться, обойтись без зеркала, да хоть лечь на пол – настолько ему кажется это важным. Он поднимает голову, откидывает полувысушенные пряди с лица и замечает Луиса, стоящего в дверном проёме. Луис просто смотрит, прикусив себе пальцы левой руки, в другой руке у него калебаса, которую он тоже, наверное, вот-вот раскрошит.

– Прости... Блин, я сейчас… я просто…

– Да ничего, не… торопись, я просто…

Нет, ни хрена ему не просто, он опять забывает простые слова, он не может, не соображает, как ему сказать, что его волосы ему нравятся, и когда они пушистыми волнами легко скользят сквозь пальцы, и  когда они становятся мокрыми в пылу борьбы или любви, и когда на тренировке собраны в забавный пучок на макушке и по нему очень хочется стукнуть... Луис подходит, ставит калебасу на столик, выдёргивает шнур из розетки, отбирает у Эдинсона фен и бросает его на пол. Эдинсон не сопротивляется, освобождённые от предмета руки он тут же пристраивает на бёдра Луиса, и крепко стискивает, и ничего не говорит. Только мельком думает: какие, на хрен, волосы, какой фен, если сквозь пальцы стремительно утекает так внезапно и щедро отпущенное им время – время на то, чтобы лежать на одной кровати и пить мате из одной калебасы.


	16. ps

– Ты первый…

– Я не хочу!

– У тебя рейс раньше!

– На шестнадцать минут!

Они оба понимают, как и всегда, одновременно: время вышло, его больше нет, ни на что, нисколько, до следующего, негарантированного раза. Эдинсон больше не спорит, опускает на пол рюкзак и сначала хочет обхватить лицо Луиса обеими руками, но вовремя останавливается и едва проводит кончиками пальцев по его колючим щекам. Луис не шевелится, Эди чуть наклоняется и целует его в губы, не жадно, не настойчиво, а даже немного робко, почти как в их самый первый раз... Луис осторожно разрывает поцелуй и упирается горячим лбом в лоб Эди, а его пальцы невесомо скользят по лацканам форменного пиджака и чуть не отдирают их напоследок.

– Иди.

Эди кивает, уголок губ чуть дёргается, но он дожидается ответного кивка Луиса, отступает, разворачивается, уходит. Пять шагов, десять, поворот – и Луис не увидит, как он изо всех сил прикусывает себе пальцы левой руки и другой рукой сжимает ручку чемодана так, что она чуть ли не крошится, ручка модного лейблового чемодана.

Пять секунд, десять, пятьдесят, минута, две, восемь… Луис стоит в дверном проёме, держится обеими руками, девять, десять… Он  резко отцепляется, сползает по стене рядом с дверью на пол, закрывает лицо ладонями и готов орать благим матом, рыдать и кататься по полу, но он не двигается, не издаёт ни звука и почти не дышит.

Он отнимает ладони от лица, когда ясно понимает, что над ним кто-то стоит. Хосе Мария с рюкзаком на плече стоит на его пороге и смотрит вовсе не на него, а куда-то в пространство, и всю фразу произносит как одно слово.

– Я подумал, раз у тебя дверь открыта, ты уезжаешь, подумал, может, такси вместе возьмём, если ты не против…

Луис силой проводит ладонями по лицу, Хосе, по-прежнему не глядя, протягивает ему руку, и Луис хватается, поднимается и пару секунд вглядывается в бледное и совершенно безэмоциональное лицо Чемы. Он уже не впервые признавался себе, что этот татуированный ребёнок его слегка пугает: на поле он неудержим и цеплюч к соперникам, как семечко бешеного огурца, ну, ещё бы, он же учится у лучших в мире. Но он чувствительный до ужаса, это же что-то страшное, и последний матч это вновь подтвердил, и ему придётся с этим что-то делать, иначе ему будет очень сложно в этом жестоком и ни хрена не романтичном мире. Чёртов Фараон, всё-таки свалил и совсем не подумал о мальчишке! Нет, он получит при следующей встрече, точно получит, несмотря ни на какой свой статус!

– Я сейчас.

Пока Луис собирает вещи, Хосе так и стоит на пороге, только развернулся и теперь рассматривает пустой простенок рядом с дверью. Луис осторожно касается его плеча, подталкивая к выходу, оборачивается, оглядывает комнату, в которой он хотел бы остаться навсегда, и выходит, бережно прикрыв за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо дорогому компанеро Кир за вдохновение и такой подарок!))  
> спасибо двум Любимым Читателям, вы тоже подарок, потому что без вас, вы знаете, было бы полтора трупа - я и текст (сейчас всего лишь один, и, надеюсь, это не текст =))) и, учитывая наши надежды, а также всё, что осталось "за кадром" и в ещё одной куче флешбэков - может, не в последний раз.


End file.
